In the past decade portable electronic devices such as laptops, PDAs, media players, cellular phones, etc. (frequently referred to as “portable computing devices”), have become small, light and powerful. One factor contributing to the development and availability of these small devices is the manufacturer's ability to reduce of the device's electronic components to ever smaller and smaller sizes while simultaneously increasing both the power and or operating speed of such components. However, the trend to devices that are smaller, lighter and more powerful presents a continuing challenge regarding design of some components of the portable computing, devices.
One particular challenge is associated with the design of the portable computing devices is the cover glass used as both the display screen and for protection of the sensitive optical components that provides visualization means for the devices. This design challenge generally arises from two conflicting design goals—the desirability of making the device lighter and thinner while continuing to make the display as large as possible, and the desirability of making the cover glass stronger and more scratch and fracture resistant. Thinner cover glasses tend to be more flexible, are more prone to breaking than thinker cover glasses. Unfortunately, the increased weight of the stronger, thicker glasses may lead to user dissatisfaction.
In view of the foregoing problems with existing cover glass materials, there is a need for improved cover glasses for portable computing devices. In particular, there is a need for cover glass materials that are more cost effective, lighter, and stronger than current designs.